Nee
by woah77
Summary: this is my first so bear with me. Renjin is the younger brother of Megami and he loves her. it isn't based of any particular anime or manga so i guess it goes here.


I looked at the jacket rack in the Land's End, but I didn't find anything I wanted. As I looked for a jacket I saw a girl with hair similar to mine, a medium brown lightening to blonde as it lengthened. I walked around the aisle to her.

"Sumimasu." I said trying to get her attention for she was talking to herself.

"…Atashi wa present-no okasan no Eliza Edo to otosan no Mark Edo…" she said.

"Sumimasu!" I said to her causing her to turn around.

"Nani?" she asked while I noticed how beautiful she was.

"Will you show me a picture of anata-no okasan to otosan." I asked.

"Hai." She said looking through her purse. "Here it is."

I looked at the picture. "These are my parents…" I said, if they were hers as well…

"They are?" she said.

"Koishiteru! I don't care if you are neesan, koishiteru!" I cried.

"Huh…" she said confused.

I leaned over and kissed her. It was my first kiss but I didn't care. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were blue. After a moment she pushed me away.

"Megami… onegai…" I said.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because you're beautiful." I said.

"How did you know my name?" she asked again.

"Your beauty." I said looking into her eyes.

"Stop it!" she said blushing.

"Gomen." I said bowing. "You want to get presents for our parents, neesan? I'll help you out."

"Arigato. What do they like?" she asked.

"Okasan-cobalt blue, otosan-" I said.

"I think I know of something." She said.

We went to buy the presents. Megami ditched me for a few minutes, but she came back with a bag of stuff.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"You'll find out, ototo-kun, but not right now. Please put it in your bag without looking." She requested.

"I guess I can, since I owe you, I think." I said putting it in my backpack. "How are you getting home." I asked.

"Bike." She answered.

"Want to ride with me?" I asked.

"Huh?" she said.

"I'm biking as well, and I could show you a quick route." I said.

"Sounds good." She said as we left the mall and went to our bikes.

"Neesan?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't really know… but I am." She said.

"Koishiteru, koibito." I said softly.

As we rode down the road I thought to my self. 'What have I done? I have fallen for my sister. My mind screams against it, but my heart yearns for it. I want to cuddle and kiss and do this and that with you. Oh! Neesan…'

"Ahem." I heard from Megami.

"Nani?" I asked.

"What's your name, ototo-kun?" she asked.

"Renjin." I answered.

"Ren-kun you have a nice name." She said.

I blushed. "You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, for it can mean 'god lover' or 'man of love' or even 'one who god loves' of 'one who men love.' She said. "It's also a very cute name. The girls must be all over you."

"Actually, they aren't. But that is partly because I have yet to go to high school." I said. "But I know there will only be one."

"Who is that?" she asked.

"You." I said before picking up my speed and hurtling down the sidewalk so that I could disguise my blushing.

Megami soon matched my speed and was pedaling right behind me. Shortly there after we turned up the driveway and put our bikes away in the garage. We went inside and greeted our parents.

"Neesan, why don't you set up in my room?" I said.

"Great idea, ototo." She said. "The others won't mind will they?"

"I don't think so…" I said.

"Then it's settled, I'll room with you." She said. "It is alright, okasan?"

"Um, sure" mom said.

We went into my room and she put down her pack in the middle of the room. I set mine down on my desk.

"Can I open the package now?" I asked taking it out.

"Let me hand everything out. I'll take care of it, ototo-kun." She said.

"Okay." I said subdued.

While Megami personally handed out everyone else's gifts, I booted up my PC and put a CD into the drive. 'Angel Sanctuary' loaded up.

'Ah, I haven't played this one in a while. Let's install it.' I thought.

As the game installed I got a call from Aoi-kun.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Sis came home." I said running the game.

"WHAT!" he screamed. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I… there is just one problem." I said.

"What is that." He asked.

"I love her." I said.

"WHAT!" he screamed again. "How did it…"

"I met her in the mall and fell for her instantly." I said.

"So you have fallen for your sis. What happened to your sanity?" he asked.

"Never had it." I said. "Want to meet her?"

"Um, later… I have to go now so..." he said.

"Okay, talk to you later." I said.

"Bye." He said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Megami asked, standing in the doorway.

"Aoi-kun" I said.

"Your friend?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said nervously.

"I want to meet him so that I can learn about you," she said

"Okay…" I said relieved.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." She said.

"Eh?" I said curiously.

"Ototo-kun, you're really cute." She said walking closer.

I turned towards my game and started the scenario. 'Setsuna walked towards the school with his sister.' It began.

"So cute that I can't believe it. I won't let anyone have you." She continued, causing me to blush.

'Setsuna looked at his sister and blushed. 'Man, is she cute' he thought.' The text scrolled on.

"I want you," she said putting her arms around me. She pushed her breasts into me. "Please don't refuse me."

'He stepped close to her and grabbed her from behind. "Sara…" he said.' it continued.

"Onegai, ototo-kun!" Megami whispered into my ear.

I turned towards her and looked into her eyes. She had a sincere look in her eyes and was slightly blushing. I opened my mouth but I was devoid of response. She engaged my mouth with hers and entangled her tongue with mine. I let her take me because I didn't know what to do. She turned my chair and sat on my lap. I reached around her and pulled her close. She broke the kiss and saliva trailed between our mouths. I blushed and looked down.

"Gomenasai!" I said.

"Gomenasai? I kissed you. You couldn't have done anything wrong." She said right before mom walked in.

"Dinner time." Okasan said before leaving.

"Keep this secret, okay?" she said giving me a peck on the cheek, causing me to blush furiously.

She left me and dashed off to the dining room. I first went to the bathroom and cooled off, and then I, too, came to dinner.

"Ah, oniichan! Sit here." Derrek said pointing at a seat across from Megami.

"Arigato, ototo." I said taking my seat.

Everyone engaged Megami in conversation while I listened to it and memorized Megami's responses while I ate. After dinner Megami grabbed me and pulled me off to… our room.

"Wow, your family is scary." She said.

"Not 'your', 'Our'." I said. "But that is to be expected."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they need to know of you." I said.

"Wise, ototo-kun" she said stepping close.

"I try to avoid them, mostly." I said.

"Good idea… I wonder if we can go to high school together for a year." She said softly, right behind me.

"Probably," I said.

"Then let's" she said right into my ear.

"Okay," I said dominated.

She pushed me down into the chair and kissed me forcefully.

"We can't do this very much." She said. "Not enough privacy for us."

"My birthday is coming up." I said.

"Really? Who is coming?" she asked.

"I don't know, it's a surprise." I replied.

"What day?" she asked.

"Friday." I answered.

"Then I guess I'll take you out Saturday." She said grinning.

"To where?" I asked.

"Secret." She said putting a finger across her lips. "Now play your game."

"Um… yeah." I said turning towards it.

' "Yes?" Sara asked. "Aishiteru." He said into her ear, causing her to blush.' It displayed. ' "Stop it." She said, but didn't push him away. He devoured her mouth and turned her about.'

"I don't remember this…" I said.

"You shouldn't." Megami said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"I inserted the disc into your collection when we got home." She said. "Consider it my gift to you."

"Arigato, Neesan." I said. "But…"

"Enjoy." She said before leaving the room to talk with our parents.


End file.
